


Hunger

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Photographer Castiel, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean goes into heat, causing him to cancel a date with Cas. He tries to stick it out on his own but his body knows that he has an alpha out there.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Heat/Rut
> 
> This is another continuation from [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235) and [ Quarter Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283). The song that inspired me this time was [ Hunger – Florence and the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GHXEGz3PJg). Check it out! I'm thinking of at least two more stories about these guys but there may be more, I think I will see how much I can get out of my bingo card for them. 
> 
> As always, thanks to Andromytta for the beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Dean had been dating Cas for about a month now. Their first coffee shop date had been nothing short of wonderful and every date since then had been every bit as perfect. Things were going well, much better than Dean himself felt he had any right to expect. So, of course, there was a wrench in the works that was all his fault. They had a movie date scheduled for that Friday night and Dean had been really looking forward to it; not only were they seeing something he really wanted to see but he hadn’t seen Cas all week. Their work schedules weren’t meshing up so well and when Dean was on shift at the firehouse, Cas was off, and when Dean was off, Cas was working a photoshoot. It was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they started dating and it was making Dean antsy. Cas was this amazing alpha, what if the distance made him think twice about dating someone like Dean?

So that morning found him leaving the firehouse full of grump. His low back was sore and aching from a long shift and he was snappish with the alphas on shift with him, particularly when someone made a joke about his hormones acting up. He’d given that jerk a piece of his mind and then went home for a much deserved nap. He’d sleep until midafternoon, then get up and get ready for his date with Cas. Unfortunately, that’s not how things played out. When Dean woke up, it was to a flash of fever and a burning body. The jerk at the firehouse had been right, his hormones were acting up. Dean was in heat. Groaning, Dean rolled over in his bed and reached for his swelling cock. He stroked himself to a quick and dirty orgasm before reaching for his cell phone with a sigh.

Things were good with Cas but the one thing they hadn’t done was have any form of sex yet. It was the first time in Dean’s life that he’d taken things slow, but he was finding that he kind of liked it. They’d been in no rush to seal the deal, despite how heated their make out sessions sometimes became. It was way too soon to think about something like heat sex. Dean felt a stab of disappointment. He finally had an alpha boyfriend, someone who could help him through his heat and Dean wasn’t comfortable with asking him over to do it. He slowly opened the text app and typed out a message to Cas.

_I’m going to have to take a rain check on our date for tonight._

The response came quickly.

_Cas: Is everything alright?_

With another sigh, Dean quickly responded. _Yeah, everything is fine. I’m just in heat and we haven’t done anything like that yet._

 _Cas: Oh._ The little dots that indicated that Cas was typing another message popped up and Dean waited. It ended up taking quite a while before Cas’s next message came through, clearly the alpha was having trouble picking his words. _I understand. I would be more than willing to help you Dean. I hate to think about you uncomfortable._

Dean felt a rush of lust when he thought of Cas coming over to help him. He could imagine the alpha’s body covering his own as the scent of blueberries and honey filled his senses. Just like that, Dean was hard again. His cock nudged against his cum stained boxer shorts. He shoved the thoughts aside and forced himself to think about it seriously. Did he really want Cas’s first time with him to be while he was out of his mind, begging for a knot. He didn’t. Not really. Cas was special and Dean needed to remember that. What they had was becoming serious and he wanted it to stay as profound and wonderful as it had been. So he typed an honest response. _I really want your help but I don’t think it’s a good time. Maybe next heat we will have progressed farther, you know?_

_Cas: I understand. If there’s something I can do, let me know, even if it’s just talking._

Dean smiled. _You gotta stop being so perfect, Man._

_Cas: I’ll try._ __

Shaking his head, Dean got up and headed to the shower, fully intending to masturbate there while cleaning himself up, his thoughts full of Cas. Hey, he might have felt the alpha couldn’t help, but memories and imaginings of the alpha would get him through this heat.

***

_6 hours later_

Dean had completely underestimated how much having an alpha in his life would affect his heat. Dean could think about nothing but Cas as he sweated his way through the first few hours of his heat. It was like his body was on crack too. The orgasms weren’t as good, no matter what he did. The times between peaks were shorter than he remembered and no sooner than he came down from one orgasm, he could feel his body aching as it demanded another. It was like the little shit knew Dean was holding out on him and wasn’t going to rest until he gave it the real alpha knot that it craved. Dean tossed and turned on his filthy sheets, his skin burning and his thighs coated with his own slick. His typical campfire and s’mores scent had taken over the room so thickly that Dean could taste it in the air. In short, Dean was the most miserable he could ever remember being and as each hour passed, the temptation to call Cas got stronger until he simply couldn’t resist it.

Dean snatched up his phone and promised himself that it was just to talk. He just wanted to hear the alpha’s voice. When the alpha picked up, the sound of it sent shivers down his spine and caused another river of slick to leak from him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas.” His own voice was rough and sounded just a little bit breathy when he spoke.

“Are you okay?” The concern in the alpha’s voice was evident. “Do you need anything?”

“Need you, Cas.” The words came out in a jumble without Dean truly thinking about him. He backpedaled a little bit. “I mean, I just needed to hear your voice. It’s like my body knows I have an alpha. It’s being a punk and won’t settle down.”

Cas’s voice, when he spoke, sounded tight and just a little bit lower. “I’m sorry, Dean. What can I do?”

“Just hearing you is helping.” Dean said with a sigh, which was true. The ache in his guts had subsided somewhat and though his cock was hard and throbbing, it was less demanding. He gave it a stroke, closing his eyes because with Cas on the phone, it felt better than it had before.

“Then we can talk. What have you tried doing?” Cas’s voice was definitely lower and he could hear the sound of the alpha’s body shifting, the wrinkle of clothing.

Dean wondered what he was doing but didn’t ask. “I’ve tried everything man. I’ve masturbated just about everywhere in my house. I’ve fingered myself and I’ve used toys, nothing really helps. The fake knot isn’t as good as a real one.” He should be embarrassed admitting that but truth told, he was still stroking himself as he spoke to Cas and he couldn’t find any shame in that for the moment. He needed.

“Why don’t you try your fake knot while talking to me? Maybe we can trick your body into believing it’s real.”

“Are you sure, Man? I mean… we haven’t….”

“I know it’s not ideal, Dean, but I don’t mind. I wish I was there helping you as much as your body wants me there. I logically know the reasons for it but that isn’t really translating to my knot at the moment.“ Cas let out a dry chuckle.

“Are you touching yourself alpha?” The thought made a shock of heat pass through Dean.

“Not yet but I’m as hard as a rock already.”

“Well, fair is fair. I’ll break out the toy and you touch yourself.” Dean demanded as he let go of his cock and reached for the fake knot laying on his bedside stand. He covered it in his slick and slowly pushed it into his hole. It already felt better than it had earlier. “Oh God, that’s good.”

Cas groaned into the phone. “Yes it is.” There was the faint noise of skin on skin over the line. Cas was stroking his hard cock and Dean could hear him a little bit. He tried to imagine it, Cas with his fist wrapped around his huge alpha cock. He could feel the saliva pool in his mouth in want.

“I want you so much, Cas, it’s not funny.”

“You have me, Dean. I’m yours however you want me.“ His voice was low and earnest, so sweet and potent on the line. “Now I want you to use that fake knot on yourself and pretend it’s me.”

“Yes!” Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he plunged the toy deeply into his channel, striking his prostate. He moaned aloud. “Cas… so good.”

“That’s it, Dean… take what you need from me. There’s always more.” Cas’s voice crooned into the phone, thick and hot.

Dean’s skin shivered as he fucked himself on the toy, feeling the pleasure spin tightly inside of him. “Not going to last long.” He panted into the phone.

“You don’t need to make it last. This time is to take the edge off, to make you comfortable.” Behind the sound of Cas’s voice, Dean could hear the slapping of his hand on his cock, working the flesh mercilessly.

Dean matched it with the toy, bringing himself to the very edge, which is when he hit the growing mechanism of the knot and it began to swell inside of him. “Alpha!” He screamed out as he came, covering his belly with his come as he collapsed to the bed, breathing hard.

“Dean…” Cas choked out on a low moan and Dean hoped that he was coming too. For a long moment, all he could hear was the rough sound of Cas’s breathing in the phone as he sucked air in and out. Finally, the alpha spoke again. “Did it help?”

For the moment, Dean felt completely sated. “Yeah, it did. I’m good now.”

“I’m glad.” There was the sound of shifting. Dean could almost see the alpha cleaning himself up. “I made a mess. “

Dean laughed. “Me too man. I’m covered in cum and slick.”

“It sounds delicious.” Cas’s voice was filled with avid want.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “I should go shower.”

Cas laughed with Dean for a moment. “Shower if you need to but if you need me again, just… call me.”

“Are… are you sure?” Dean knew they were walking a fine line. “I mean… our first time together was phone sex.”

“It was what you needed and as your alpha, I’m happy to supply. I… am your alpha, aren’t I, Dean?” He sounded unsure of himself.

“Yes, of course you’re my alpha, Cas. I mean… if that’s what you want.”

“I want it very much Dean. You are amazing and I want every little bit you will give me.” Cas’s voice, as always, was completely honest.

“I just want you Cas. Be my alpha.” Dean couldn’t think of anything more he could say than just that. It was his whole heart, offered up to Cas.

“I am.” Cas’s affirmation of that was everything that Dean needed.

“Thanks Cas.” The silence that lingered on the line was comfortable and potent. “I guess I should let you go clean up.”

“Okay Dean. Call me if you need me again.” Cas sounded reluctant to hang up.

“You bet. Bye Cas.”

  
“Goodbye, Dean.” The line went silent as Cas hung up.

Dean flopped back onto the bed with a smile painting his lips. Cas was his alpha. Sure, it hadn’t happened how he’d imagined it but he’d take it because it was real. Full of the knowledge, Dean went to the shower with the understanding that Cas, his alpha, was just a phone call away.


End file.
